The remembrance of the spotless mind
by Little.miss.reality
Summary: Bella is a fighter with a mission, to kill Shadow, her only enemy. However, as time passes and pasts are revealed, will she able to accomplish her mission? Or will she fail? And who is Edward? And how is Shadow connected to all this?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Two sides both alike in power,

In our fair world, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge, break to new mutiny,

Where immortal blood, makes immortal hands unclean:

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes…

Okay, enough of Shakespearean introductions…

And it just happens to be a Chorus from Romeo and Juliet, where everyone dies

What a coincidence…

Hello, My name is Isabella Marie Swan. Welcome to my world.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

I looked into the mirror. I could see my reflection very clearly. A black mask covered my pale, porcelain face, only allowing my two milk chocolate eyes shine through. My nearly black, dark brown hair was curled messily around my face, its ends reaching the very tip of my breasts. My limbs and body were clad in a tight black suit, with my feet covered in adequately heeled black knee high boots. Just the type your typical undercover spy would wear. Only if I was… I mean, it would make my life a whole lot less complicated. I sighed and looked into the mirror one last time.

Then, I shot out of the mirrored room that I was hiding in. I knew he would find me here very soon.

He was fast, _Very_ fast. And he could outrun me very easily. He would have picked up my scent by now, and followed near here.

The leaves between my feet made no sound as I swerved between the trees.

And the darkness of the night did not hinder my well-trained night vision.

Then, I heard a branch snap, just a meter behind me. 'So, he had already followed me here?' I thought. I knew that this action was deliberate. My chaser had the ability to move silently, just like I did. He was merely announcing his presence; his way of telling me that there was no point in running anymore. So I stopped. However, I did not turn to face him. If that was what he wanted, he could just move in front of me. I wasn't going to move for _his_ pleasure.

And just as I expected, in a flash, he stood, just five centimetres away from me. I carefully studied his features. He looked approximately 6 ft 4 in height, with a lean, muscular form. His eyes were a coal black, hard and cold behind his simple black mask which covered the upper half of his pale white, nearly translucent face.

There was an unwritten rule that all fighters wore masks. Not only did it protect your face, it prevented your face or identity from being known. That way, without a mask, it would be impossible to recognise anyone.

My eyes ran down to his blood red lips. It gave an eerie contrast against his pale skin; he almost looked like a vampire. Today, his usually neat, clean, jet black hair was a tangled mess on top of his head with leaves and twigs peeking out in different places. His hair looked amazingly soft, again, a contrast to his icy, hard features.

Shadow was an immortal fighter working for the devil Lucifer himself. He was my enemy and it was my mission to end his existence.

So far, I have made no progress.

"You are unusually quiet," he commented. His blood red lips pulling up into a mocking smirk. His silky soft, but menacing voice broke my trance of thought and pulled me into the reality. The reality which was about to turn into a lethal experiment of magic and combat.

Focusing, I swiftly turned sideways. My legs bent and fists clenched into tight balls in front of my torso in combat position.

After studying my pose for a millisecond, he too crouched into an offensive position. However, there was an emotion behind that cruel smirk of his which I could not place. It was just that something about it seemed… sad?

Then, I snickered. Sad? Seriously, what was I thinking? What on earth would _he_ be sad for? The fact that he won't have an enemy to play on later after he killed me? I scoffed.

Shadow tilted his face sideways, looking strangely at me, as if he was questioning my sanity.

His cruel demeanour faltered just for a second. But his face changed back into that cool, illegible expression once again. I shook my head, trying to regain my focus when suddenly, a black plume of smoke hindered my vision. My eyes watered from the smoke, and I couldn't stop coughing. And I was crouching in the midst of the darkness, a vulnerable and easy target. Damn it! This was cheating. Using his magic to get the upper hand? Coward!

Then, I felt something hard landing on my stomach. I gasped as I felt my knees going weak. It felt like I had been hit with a crow bar. Instinctively, I clutched at my stomach. And trying to ignore the pain, I stood up feebly, only to be met with a fist to my jaw.

I heard the crack before I felt it. It was broken. And it ached so badly.

Trying to concentrate, I willed for light to shine through the darkness. I thought of the bright sunshine, the luminous rays of the moon… And I could slowly feel the warmth and brightness of the light. I smiled. Why couldn't I have done that before? Ugh!

But anyway, now we're even, I thought. Shadow cringed as the light shone in his face and burned his eyes, causing him to falter slightly backwards. Using his vulnerability, I leaped on top of him, using all my weight, crashing both of us down the ground, smashing into a tree. The tree snapped in two. Slowly, I stood up, and shook out my newly debris-covered hair.

Suddenly, I felt a ripping pain in my scalp and before I knew it, Shadow jerked my hair down, forcing me onto the ground. I struggled to break away but he was holding me in too tight a grip.

I tried to use my powers, but I felt an aching pain on the side of my head before I had the chance. And my eyelids slowly drooped, pushing me into a state of blackness.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I was in the midst of the darkness.

I couldn't move nor see and it felt as if my soul was caged in my body. I could not even lift an eyebrow. I was so helpless to all that was going on. My senses were numb.

Then, I heard a rustle in the darkness, a few footsteps shuffling. I could feel my insides tense, however once again, I could not lock my jaw or clench my fists like I normally would have done.

"It looks like she is yet to be awoken. I will take her to the dark lord myself. You may leave now. You have done your job," a velvety voice spoke in a tone that was clearly dismissive. There was a cold, chilling edge to that velvety voice which made your hairs stand on end.

Then another voice started to protest, "however, Jane clearly instructed to-"

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" the velvety voice shouted menacingly, all civility gone.

Next, I heard a pair of legs hurrying outside the room. And I could feel my senses coming back to me. If I wanted to, I would easily be able to move now. As soon as I heard the door closing, the voice spoke once again.

"I know you are awake. Surely, even _my_ magic could not have lasted that long. Or are you so cowardly to pretend that you are not awake?" it said in a mocking voice.

In my anger, I flipped my eyes open, glaring balefully at the face which was now only an inch away from my face.

_Shadow_, I thought, _Damn it, how on earth am I going to get out of this one? _

Quickly, my eyes inspected my surroundings. No guards and no enemies in at least 10 mile radius. That was odd. There were no traces of further defences. I cocked my head to the side.

What was happening? No sane guardian would keep a formidable enemy in a insecure place, especially a meticulous one such as Shadow.

"No traces of other immortals, no restraints, and no means of security," Shadow's lilting, yet cold voice started.

"A place where no sane guardian would even think about placing their enemy," he continued.

Then, with just a rush of air, Shadow's lips were a centimetre away from my ear. I tensed, my breathing stopping all together.

"Puzzled? Bewildered? Questioning?" he whispered in an amused tone, as if he was laughing at my confused state of mind. _Jerk_, I thought.

"What if I am?" I said defiantly, moving away from his face and turning around, looking at him right in the eyes. That wiped off that stupid smirk on his face. His amused face morphed into the expression of a devil in a matter of seconds.

This time, I was the one smirking, a corner of my lips curving up into an arrogant expression.

Shadow's eyes were blazing now. I could feel the heat of his gaze from a meter away.

That made me smirk even harder. I couldn't help it. It might have been childish, but it gave me a sense of… superiority or control? I do not know. All that I could think was '_Bring it on, MR I'm SO scary'_!

I felt a small wave of air, and I finally realised what was happening, I was already pressed onto the wall.

He was good. I had to admit that. He put just enough pressure to immobilise me, but not enough to actually damage the wall. His face was suddenly in front of my vision. I was so shocked that my breaths came out as pants. I am pretty sure Shadow enjoyed the scared look in my eyes.

_Water, _I thought. A stream of water, the swish, swosh of the ocean, the crash of waves on the cliff edges… Slowly, I closed my eyes and concentrated. I could feel the streams of water gathering at the tips of my fingers.

Without any notice, I pushed the water at him, sending him flying off to the opposite wall, creating a huge mess of debris and concrete. He twitched. As I was about to turn around to find an exit, a dark curtain of blackness swept me, pushing me down to the ground. I couldn't breathe. As a counterattack, I brought all rays of white into the dark space, filling it with light.

With a thud, Shadow fell to the ground. His slender fingers clawed at his head, as if the physical pain could lessen the aches in his mind.

_Remember Shadow, I won Round 2, _I thought as I left the room and headed for my destination, home.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

_Home, Sweet Home,_ I thought as I entered the pure white doors of the castle. My all-black battle suit made a good contrast. As usual, there were many people whom were awaiting my return. They flocked at me and greeted me with sickeningly sweet smiles pasted on their faces.

Of course, they would want to get on the good side of my darling mother dear. These greeting were an everyday routine.

Goodness, but couldn't they at least _attempt_ to look a little more natural?

Walking through the familiar streets and stairs, I recommitted them to my memory. It had been a while since the last time I came back.

"Agent Luna, Mistress Renee is calling for you in the balcony," a voice spoke. Luna was my code name my mother gave me. She wanted me to be the light in the darkness.

In my world, every fighter had a code name. Your code name was for every day use. The real name was only used by your closest family and friends and could only be known by them.

Only my mother and a few childhood friends called me 'Bella'.

Slowly, I ambled down the hallway to the balcony, my fingers grazing the walls as I passed by. The familiar touch and smell surrounded me.

When I arrived at the balcony, I took a breath and walked inside…

"This is Agent Luna reporting, Mistress Renee," I started as I glided across the balcony, lowering my head as a sign of respect.

What I did not expect was a weight crashing into me and making me fall flat on my back, striking the breathe out of me.

When I looked up, full on alert, I saw my mum smirking.

"Ha ha, I got you this time," she trilled in her harmonious voice. Her eyes were playful and full of wonder. They had a cheerful spark which brightened her entire face.

"And stop calling me 'Mistress Renee'! You, beautiful daughter of mine, are making me feel like an old lady!" she scolded. I smiled. I had missed her playfulness while I was gone. Her cheerful, optimistic personality never failed to lighten my mood.

"Oh, and your friends are waiting for you in your room. Everyone missed you. _Especially _Jacob," she said, emphasising the 'especially'.

"Go to your friends, I know you miss them. And tell your lovely boyfriend that I said hi!" she continued.

"Mum!" I shouted, horrified. How did she know that Jake was my boyfriend? Oh, God, this was embarrassing.

"Don't worry Bella, I didn't miss the kiss you two shared on the night before your departure," she spoke in an amused voice while winking twice. I blushed beetroot red. How…. How did my mum know that? I fidgeted while shuffling my feet, smiling sheepishly.

"um… umm…." I stuttered while attempting to explain.

"Oh, Bella just go," mum said, sighing. I could see that she was trying to fight off the smile on her face. She was trying to look a bit serious. Uh, oh. I knew that look. No, I need to get out of here…

"Bye mum!" I shouted quickly before shooting out of the balcony like a bat out of hell.

_Phew,_ I thought as I wiped a drop of sweat from my forehead, _I missed the sex talk_.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

This is not a JacobXBella story, just in case you were wondering, so EdwardXBella fans, no need to worry!

And reviews are a 100 times better than Renee's hilarious sex talks!!!!!

Pls review!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Suddenly, I fell onto the hard marble floor. _De ja vu,_ I thought. Then, I was pulled into a group hug so tight that I thought that my lungs were going to burst into millions of pieces.

"BELLA!" a familiar pixie voice screamed. I had missed her SO much.

"ALICE!" I shouted back, just as loud as she had been, which in my standards, was VERY loud.

We exchanged our normal greetings; a huge silly wave followed by an engulfing bear hug, and at last, two air kisses on either cheek.

I just loved Alice. She was just the type of person who always brightens your mood, always cheerful and full of fun ideas. She was a bottle of coke, a bar of chocolate, or a shot of caffeine; whichever description that works. I honestly cannot find a word to describe her than energetic and… girly. Her closets were always full of a variety of clothes, each design of every colour, and she always had the newest edition of magazines in her hand. Somehow, she seemed to own everything which matched the definition of pink and fluffy; just the opposite of me. But hey, opposites do attract and she _is_ my BFF of the entire universe, and has been for my very long and tiring 5000 years of my life.

I was more closed. Sure, I did have a wild girly side, but I was more of a smartass intellectual. A little bitchy, a little dirty, a little evil and _very very_ sneaky. I was a standoffish, nonchalant person; the outgoing, confident type with great lying skills.

My unaffected expression, confidence and naturalness seemed to convince people that I was telling the truth.

Soon I surrounded by a group hug. I had missed the warmth during my time outside the palace.

_Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet, then me and Jacob_

Jasper was the calm, and quiet one with the brooding mysterious aura. He matched well with Alice's energiser bunny instinct.

Then, there was Rosalie; the stereotypical cold ice queen. And yes, she was bitchy. But then again, I was too at times. So, I couldn't really judge.

Rosalie was the fantasy of every man, and the idol of every woman. Her pale blonde hair and ice blue eyes were beautiful and she had the body of a model.

She was an attention grabber, and sure she loved it.

Next to her, there was Emmet, my big teddy bear. Although his bulky muscular exterior _did_ frighten a _lot_ of people, inside he was just a soft teddy. He played the overprotective brother in many stages of my life, which was extremely annoying because as if being the daughter of 'Renee, our royal highness' wasn't enough to shoo away boys, Emmet _had _to go around threatening any boy who set their eyes on me. Consequently, I never received any invitations from guys. Ugh.

Lastly, there was Jacob. _My_ Jacob. My one and only pair. He was loyal and kind, warm and inviting. Plus, he had courage enough to withstand Emmet's strength and threats. I liked that in a man. He was just… loveable. And of course I loved him. He had beautiful russet skin and jet black hair, with his molten brown eyes that sent a jolt to my heart. It seemed to contain me in every way. I just loved everything about him that it seemed almost irrational.

But that happens when you are in love, I hear.

So, ignoring everyone, I just jumped on top of Jacob. Forcing him into a tight hug.

"I missed you," he said, kissing me on my forehead.

"Just don't leave me for too long. Okay?" he continued, with a heartbreakingly angelic smile.

I just kissed him in return, full on the lips. His lips were just so soft, so warm… and… inviting. I could feel his hand travelling down to my hips. I missed his warm touch.

Suddenly, I heard a few fake coughes and remembered that we had an audience, which caused Jacob to step away from me. I instantly felt cold. Damn it!

Grrrr. Couldn't people be a _little _bit more supportive? I mean, we were a couple who have been apart for let's see, over half a year?

But all I could do was glare, which _did_ make my friends look a little more apologetic. But, I was still not satisfied.

Sometimes, I just _hate_ my friends.

"As much as we know how much you love each other, we DO NOT need PDA! Seriously, GO GET A ROOM!" Rosalie shouted, but we all knew that she was just being playful.

I sighed but pulled Jacob into one of the guest rooms within our reach.

_Ooh, this is going to be a hot night._

**Author's Note:**

Ok, this was probably a boring chappie, but it was needed. Whilst Edward is _away_, let's just have some JxB fun, shall we?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I awoke to a warm ray of sunlight. Jake had not woken up yet.

His face just looked so peaceful and I dare say, beautiful. I trailed my fingers against his fine, silken black hair, to the curve of his long eyelashes, down the tip of his perfectly straight nose and on his moist full lips that were so damn kissable.

His russet skin under the gaze of sunlight was so beautiful. It gave his dark skin a subtle glow.

When I looked back at his face, his eyes were open and I couldn't help but stare at those big brown orbs of his.

Slowly, he shifted, just about to sit up when I pulled him down again and kissed him full, right on the mouth. He seemed pleasantly surprised by my continuous displays of affection. I usually didn't kiss him this much. But then again, now we don't have to worry about mum catching us.

I could feel the edge of his lips curving slightly as he pushed me down slowly against the ruffled bed-sheets. The taste of his lips was divine, of dark chocolate and caramel. They were soft and fitted perfectly with mine like a lock and key.

I moaned as I pulled him towards me closer and closer until I formes moulded together.

But then, something just _had_ to interrupt us.

"What is it Alice?" I asked, clearly irritated, pulling away from Jake's warm embrace. There was no doubt about it. Someone was here and no one _but_ Alice would stop me from my quality time with Jake; she was the only one who was stubborn enough.

However, when I looked around the room, there was no one but Jake and I, whom I might mention, was looking strangely at me as if doubting my sanity. I inspected the room once again.

I was confused.

"Alice, I know you are hiding in there. Come out where ever you are," I said rolling my eyes.

"OH COME-" I continued, cut off by SOMEONE who was rude enough to jump on my back when I had started talking. _Alice, _I sighed. She was never going to change.

Indeed, when I looked around, I saw Alice's wide puppy eyes peering down at my face.

_Oh no, please don't tell me-_

"Yay! You are officially back, and we WILL storm the shops for a 'welcome-back-home' shopping! AND you can't say no, I arranged it with Rose and everything. You won't disappoint your best friend will you?" she said, her lips arranged into a perfect pout that nobody, I repeat, NOBODY would be able to resist. Plus, she did she actually _name _her shopping fits now? It looked like there would be no 'couple' time for Jacob and I today. _Goodness, couldn't these people take a hint?_

"Do I _have _to?" I asked, resigned and already knowing the answer. .

Just as Alice opened her mouth, one of the guardians ran into the room fully armed, and before I could even ask what was wrong, she shouted hurriedly, "Agent Luna, Shadow has entered the White Library."

**Author's Note**

**Duh Dum! There's a cliffy! Sorry that I haven't updated for a long time, it's just that I've been experiencing ALL the benefits of the holidays. I'll try and update soon, so PLEASE review!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!! Now, on to the story…**

_Damn it_, I thought as I ran through the empty corridors of the palace.

_But seriously, the White Library? What could Shadow be thinking? He has no use in the library. What is he looking for? Plus, the guardian said he was in the 'restricted' section, the one which even I have never been in, in ALL of the pathetic 3000 years of my life. _

_What information could he possibly be searching for? _

I was puzzled; nothing made sense, or, was there some old secret that I had yet to be enlightened of. As I reached closer and closer to the library, I could hear a mixture of shouts and roars, but most just sounded panicked. The entire place was a chaos, people running around, shouting, small flames and fallen bookshelves were only small evidence of what could have happened here. _Well, no wonder, it IS the great 'Shadow', one of the most lethal fighters of all time,_ I thought, whilst rolling my eyes at such a statement.

Shaking my head, I tried to get past the crowd, apparently, Master Carlisle Cullen ( two families ruled the White Palace: the Cullens and the Swans, and from each family, there was a representative who would become the ultimate rulers. From the dawn of time, those two had been Carlisle and Renee) had ordered that no one come into the library's restricted section. What was happening? Plus, it was one of our greatest enemies in there. How could he…

I ignored the protests of the other guardians as I stepped past the jumbled crowd and went straight into the restricted section of the library where I heard 2 distinct, yet familiar voices.

Then, with a thud to my brain, the identity of the two dawned on me… Master Carlisle Cullen, , and… Shadow. Wait, Carlisle and SHADOW???

_What was going on? How could… and it didn't sound as if they were fighting either. They were too quiet. What was happening?_

Stealthily, I inched closer towards the unlikely pair. Millions of possibilities ran through my head; was Carlisle a traitor, cooperating with our enemy, was _Shadow _our ally? _No, not likely,_ I thought as I scoffed silently in my head. So _was_ Carlisle truly cooperating with the enemy?

As I moved in towards my two targets, a few words passed my ear and caught my attention.

"You have no business here," Carlisle whispered menacingly.

"You don't really think that do you, because if you are… let's just say you don't know me very well," Shadow's darker and deeper voice growled, but still managed to sound mocking.

"So, what were you looking for here? A warm welcome after the 1000 years of fighting? A hug?" Carlisle asked, in an unbelieving, tone, as if he was saying something ridiculous. And of course. It was.

Then he continued, "You are not stupid as to go to Bella for some kind of support, are you?"

Amazingly, Shadow _flinched_. What? But, the great and amazing Shadow did NOT flinch. His smirk returned just a millisecond after, but he's eyes were… _reminiscent? _

After about half a minute of poised silence, Shadow opened his mouth.

"No, of course not. I wouldn't bother Agent Luna, as far as any of you are concerned, nothing happened, right? I didn't exist, All the 2000 years I spent living DIDN'T exist!" Shadow's angry, and bitter voice echoed through the library. This time, it seemed it was Carlisle's turn to flinch.

_But wait a moment, how on earth did Shadow know my real name? The only people who knew were close family and friends. And Shadow did NOT fit into either category. What was happening, and most importantly, what happened between Shadow and me all those years ago? _

"You call yourselves pure, honest, deceit-less. But what you and Renee have done proves that you are no better than a pathetic low-life like me. All the lies, the unkind statements… Weren't you supposed to be an icon of forgiveness? Ironic really," Shadow continued in a sugar sweet voice that sounded almost unnatural. I was expectant that Carlisle would debate this judgemental statement. Not an ounce of Shadow's accusations were true.

However, Carlisle was silent. No sound escaped his mouth and the only movement I could detect was him burying his face into his large, pale hands.

_No, this situation is NOT right. Their roles have been switched. When did Shadow become the judge and Carlisle the sinner? _

Then, while deep in thought, Shadow's head tilted and his eyes met mine in a shocked, unexpecting stare…

_Oh, no, time for me to run, _I thought.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWILIGHT or it's characters, but Shadow is mine!!!!**

I ran, and Damn IT, someone was coming after me_. But the question is… who? _

My limbs pumped at a speed which I did not know existed. I wasn't even out of breath. The walls of white passed me in a rush.

Even then, a figure chased after me, matching my speed perfectly. The footsteps were nearly right behind me. Slowly, I turned my head around to see who my hunter was. And just before my eyes reached his form, I was covered into a cloud of darkness and I felt my body collapse on to the ground. I still held onto my consciousness, but my body was paralysed. I was helpless, vulnerable.

_Crap, I forgot about magic, _I thought. But it was too late. I could not move a single finger, none the less, perform magic._ God Dammit!_ I thought as I felt my wrists and ankles being twisted at an impossible angle, binding them with some kind of unbreakable chain.

_Who could this be? If this is a person who can use a paralysis charm, then his magic would be exponentially powerful. A paralysis charm could only be used __**once**__ and only once in a hundred years. Anyway, where are those useless guards? Surely __**someone**__ would have noticed that I was missing…_

I sensed a few footsteps coming to my direction, and soon, an amnesiac spell was whispered into my ear. _No, no, I can't just lose my memory now…_ despite my silent protests, I was brought into the darkness.

**Author's note!!!**

**Sorry this chapter isn't very good, but I promise that the next chapter will be better **** so just bear with me, OK?**

**And pls review, I am deeply in need of constructive criticism!!!**


End file.
